I'm In Love With My Kidnapper
by ChadLoveSonny123
Summary: Sonny was walking down the halls of So Random when she was kidnapped. A day later, she finds out that he wants to take her virginity. Can she lose it before the lunatic get's it? ChadxChannyxSonny's Story. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**All right, everyone. This story is the mainly ChadxChannyxSonny's idea. She wanted me to do it because she is handling way too many stories. Her story was actually Rated T. But since she wants it Rated M and doesn't want to do it, I offered to do it. **

**I Don't Own Anything, even the plot.**

Sonny Munroe was on her way to Condor Studios for work. She is on the show So Random. She had been working there since she was 16. Now that she was 18, she felt so free since her mother had made her move to the house she bought for her. She came from all the way to Wisconsin to live her dream.

She stopped at the red light. She got a text from someone.

_Good Morning, Babe. Had a good sleep? I did. I hope you did to._

_x Skylar_

Sonny smiled. She received a text from her 1-year boyfriend and also the star of Mackenzie Falls, Skylar DeVane. She had a crush on him when she was 16 and on her 17th birthday, Skylar's gift to her was him asking her out on a date. She replied the text and drove on.

Nearing the Studio, Sonny looked around to see her surroundings.

_Same wonderful view. Never get tired of it. _Sonny thought.

She arrived at the Studio and got out her car. Skylar was sitting on the bench waiting for her and when she pulled in the parking lot, he stood and smiled. Sonny walked over to him and kissed him. He kissed back. They both pulled away and they walked to Stage 3, The So Random stage. They went inside and went to the Prop House. All the So Random cast were there.

Tawni Hart, Sonny's best friend, greeted them.

"Hey Sonny. Hey _Skylar,_" She said his name like she spat out venom. She had dated Skylar before and he broke her heart. She's scared that Skylar might do the same to Sonny so she didn't approve of them dating. The other casts greeted.

"Hey Grady. Hey Nico. Heyya Zora. Hey _Tawni_," He said her name with the same tone she used in saying his.

"Well, thanks for dropping of Sonny. You can go now. Bye," Tawni said, pushing Skylar out. Sonny and Skylar manage to kiss 'goodbye' making Tawni make gag noises. Once Skylar was gone, Sonny faced her best friend.

"Tawni," She whined. Tawni just shrugged and went to sit on the couch.

"Why do you always do that to Skylar?" She asked her best friend.

"I told you. He dated me and cheated on me with some fan girl named Penelope," Tawni said.

"Isn't that Marta's character?" She asked her.

"Yeah but apparently he has a fan named Penelope. We made this feud because of him," Tawni explained.

"Can't you just be happy for me?" Sonny whined again. Tawni sighed and stood in front of Sonny. She placed her hands on Sonny's shoulders.

"I want to be happy for you but I can't. It's Skylar's fault," Tawni said. She went back to the couch and sat.

"Fine," Sonny stomped off. When she closed the door, she heard the casts' conversation.

"Is she gone?" she heard Nico ask.

"I think so," Zora said. Sonny remained quiet.

"Good. I hate doing this fucking innocent act," Nico said.

"Yeah. Lucky you, Tawni. Sonny already knows you hate him like shit," Grady said.

"Look, we have to do this for Sonny. I feel bad for you all doing all these bullshit," Tawni said.

"Aww, come on, babe. When are we going to stop?" Nico asked. _Babe?_ Sonny thought. _Since when did Nico start calling Tawni 'Babe.'?_

"When they break up, Babe," Tawni replied. _Okay, Since when did Nico and Tawni call each other 'Babe.'_ Sonny thought again.

"I feel bad for Sonny because we're keeping secrets from her," Zora said. Sonny felt a tear on her cheek. _They're keeping secrets from me? But I tell them mine. _

"Well, that's what she gets for being with the fucking enemy. She wouldn't even listen to me that Skylar is nothing but a jerk, a liar, a cheater and an asshole. He even slept with that girl who he cheated on me," Tawni said, breaking down into tears. Sonny also felt tears and ran to her dressing room. **(Sonny and Tawni have different dressing rooms) **She broke down crying. She didn't understand why her cast mates actually kept secrets from her and why they hate her boyfriend.

"Why is this happening to me?" she sobbed. She didn't know the reason why this was happening. _They should at least be happy for me that someone loves me. _She thought.

She managed to stop and went to lunch. She saw her cast mates. They waved at her. She put on a fake smile.

"Hey," Sonny said as she sat down.

"So, how's Skylar?" Grady asked.

"Good," Sonny said, eating a piece of meat.

"He seems cool as usual," Grady said. She couldn't help it. Sonny was furious that he was faking it.

"Why do you fucking hate him?" She asked, furiously. She held back her tears. Her cast looked at each other fearfully but not one of them said a thing. They also were shocked by her language. Sonny got impatient.

"ANSWER THE FREAKING DAMN QUESTION!" Sonny shouted. The whole cafeteria looked at her, including Skylar. He was dumfounded at Sonny's language. She was 'America's Sweetheart' and that was why he dated her.

None of her cast mates would answer, so she got up and stormed off the cafeteria. Tears were already streaming down her face. She couldn't help it anymore. She went to her dressing room. But before she arrived, she got hit on something hard and fell back unconscious. Everything went black in her vision.

_~~~*I*I*L*W*M*K*~~~ ~~~*I*I*L*W*M*K*~~~ _

Chad Dylan Cooper didn't want to do it. He didn't want to be involved because he knew it was wrong. But he had to for the sake of his reputation in school. He was forced to do it. He had to do it for his half-brother, James.

"James, I'm not sure about this," Chad said, who was dressed in all black.

"Having second thoughts, eh? I don't care but I will admit to the whole school you NEVER had sex or TOOK a girl's virginity. Then, your stupid reputation will be ruined," James smirked.

"YOU WOULDN'T FUCKING DARE. That reputation is very important to me. I'm a Bad Boy. If that reputation is gone, I will suffer from being teased and it will be a whole shitty cycle like middle school," Chad explained. James lost his smirk.

"Then do it. You just knock her unconscious and Burt and Dave will do the rest. Then, after, you bring her here," James said. They were hidden somewhere in Condor Studious where no one can see them.

"Why do you want to kidnap that stupid Sonny Munroe girl, anyway?" Chad asked, a bit irritated that he had no other choice.

"It's payback to what she and Skylar did to me a year ago. I got in jail because of them. Now that I'm free, it's payback. Then, things are gonna get bad." James explained.

"Dude, that was a year ago. Move on. If not, then you're a dick," Dave said.

"Never. They need to feel like what it is being in jail. Well, actually, Sonny will but Skylar will also feel dark hell without his 'Sunshine'," He said, with revenge in his voice. Chad, Dave and Burt rolled their eyes.

"Why Sonny? Not Skylar?" Chad asked.

"Skylar has too many guards and Sonny doesn't. Skylar is way too popular and this rumor will spread and people may catch us a bit quick. Sonny is not so much after one year. I know, weird. I also have plans with her," James said.

"I hate doing this and I regret doing it," Chad whispered to himself. Chad sighed and placed the mask although he didn't want to this stupid big bullshit. Dave and Burt did the same. They were unseen by any security. Chad had a metal pan. They heard footsteps. They hid immediately and saw that the person was their target. Chad sneaked up on her and hit her with the pan. She fell unconscious. Dave and Burt immerged from hiding and picked her up. They left unseen and brought her to the van. They all got inside. James is at the driver's seat, Burt and Dave at the back seat and Chad at the back of Dave and Burt, with Sonny. He gagged Sonny and tied her hands and feet.

Chad sighed. _This is so wrong but I have to do it to keep my reputation cause I'm not doing that shit cycle all over again. _Chad thought._ This has to end soon and fast. _ He looked at Sonny, whose head was on his lap.

_Damnit. She's so freaking beautiful. She reminds me of mom. Oh mom, I wish you were here. You would know what to do. _Chad began stroking her hair. He lay back in his seat and closed his eyes, but still stroking the unconscious girl's hair.

**All right then. I want 7 or more reviews. I will then tell ChadxChannyxSonny about your reviews and how nice you all are. Sorry if it hasn't much Rated M stuff and kinda crappy. I have to read other Rated M's so that I will get ideas for Rated M stuff. **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back people. Whoa. Thanks for the reviews guys. It means a lot to me and Monique (ChadxChannyxSonny) although it didn't reach the goal point. So now get ready for the disclaimer.**

**Monique owns everything except for the scene about to come.**

* * *

><p><em>Recap:<em>

_Chad began stroking her hair. He lay back in his seat and closed his eyes, but still stroking the unconscious girl's hair._

_~~~*I*I*L*W*M*K*~~~ ~~~*I*I*L*W*M*K*~~~_

It took 10 minutes to arrive at the destination. It was in an old dungeon for prisoners before. It hasn't been used until James got out of jail.

James parked the car and they got out. Sonny was still unconscious. Chad carried her bridal style.

"Where shall I put her?" Chad asked his older brother.

"Dungeon 498," James replied in a hoarse voice.

"But that's where my room is," Chad said.

"Which means you keep an eye on her," James replied. The three walked away, leaving Chad alone with him carrying Sonny. Chad sighed and went to his room AKA Sonny's dungeon.

He carried her and opened the door. He laid her on his bed so that he could arrange hers. He got the mattress and put it 3 feet away from his bed. As he was finishing, Sonny began to stir. Afraid she might escape, he picked her up again and laid her on her bed. He took off her gag then went to the bathroom and showered.

_~~~*I*I*L*W*M*K*~~~ ~~~*I*I*L*W*M*K*~~~_

Sonny had a headache. She fluttered her eyes open and saw that she was in another place. _I have been kidnapped. _She thought.**(By the way, Sonny didn't know she was gagged because she was unconscious)** Just then, she saw a boy about her age walk out, shirtless. He had blond hair and blue eyes. _Whoa. A six pack? Awesome. Skylar doesn't have any._

"Good you're awake," He said.

"Where am I?" Sonny asked him.

"In the old dungeons of before," He asked.

"WHAT?" Sonny shrieked. He ran to her and covered her mouth.

"Quiet," He barked. Sonny nodded. He released his hand.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you," He said. Just then, the door opened.

"Hello Sonny," said a familiar voice. Sonny recognized that voice anywhere.

"James," Sonny spat.

"And you still remember Dave and Burt, right?" James said, with a devious voice.

"Why wouldn't I?" Sonny said sarcastically. "What do you want James?"

"For you and Skylar to suffer how I suffered a year ago," James said.

"Where's Skylar?" Sonny asked, worriedly.

"Oh he's fine. He's just where he was before you were kidnapped," James said, more deviously than before.

"Is he fine?" She asked.

"He is until he finds out that his 'Sunshine' is gone," James said.

_**Sonny's POV **_**(Finally. I am really not used to third person)**

"Is he fine?" I asked James.

"He is until he finds out that his 'Sunshine' is gone," James said. James, Burt, Dave and A blond guy were all shirtless.

"Can you at least wear shirts? You're disgusting me," I snapped. Well, the blond isn't anyway. He's got a toned body while theirs are disgustingly dirty. I guess he works out and clean himself more than they do.

"I was about to but then they entered," The blond guy said.

"Then go put on a shirt then. We are going to make Miss Munroe uncomfortable with our abs," James smirked and so did Dave and Burt. Pervs. The blond just rolled his eyes. I can hear him mutter 'I hate doing this' all over again. He pulled the drawer and took out a shirt. He then wore it. Great, I'm more tortured.

"You three are disgusting," I gagged.

"I agree," the blond agreed.

"Shut up, Chad," James yelled. So his name is Chad. Chad rolled his eyes again. What's with him and eye rolling? James came up to me.

"Kiss me," James said lustily. Hell fucking no.

"Fuck no," I spat. He attacked my lips and kissed me. He fucking kissed. He's disgusting. I try to pull away but he's too strong. He pulled me closer to him. He untied my hands but he controlled it. I tried to push him away from me but I couldn't. And his body is disgusting. He put his hand under my shirt and reached for the clasp of my bra. He unclasped it. I kept fighting him off me but he wouldn't let go. I think he's enjoying himself. Uh oh. He's going to fucking rape me. He yanked the bra out but luckily, didn't rip it. He was about to reach for my breast when he was interrupted.

"Could you stop, James? You're fucking disgusting me," Chad said. Thank you Chad for interrupting him. James finally pulled away. I think I would vomit. James got my bra.

"Hey. Give it back, you dick," I shouted. James just smirked.

James, Dave and Burt headed to the door and left. Thank heavens. I saw Chad there by the bed.

"Why are you still here?" I asked him in a friendly way.

"Wasn't it obvious when I got a shirt from the drawer? I sleep here," He snapped. Harsh.

"I didn't mean it in a bad way," I said, scared. He sighed.

"Sorry. I just can't stand my brother," He said sitting down on the bed, which was 3 feet away from me.

"You're a Conroy?" I asked.

"Sorry, I meant half-brother. I'm a Cooper. Chad Dylan Cooper to be in fact," He said, holding out his hand. I just stared at it. He slowly pulled his hand away.

"You seem a lot friendlier than James," I grinned.

"Well, I got mine from both parents while James got from his dad, my half-dad," Chad said.

"Why are you part of this anyway? I mean, I didn't do anything to you," I said.

"It's something about a family business," He said, sadly.

"You don't seem too happy with it," I announced.

"That's because I'm not. I don't like it one bit," He said.

"So you were forced?" I asked. He stared at me for a long time. "What?"

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Chad asks. I shrug.

"I'm curious, that's all," I said. I then lay down and went for a nap, bra free.

_**Chad's POV**_

Man this girl asks a lot of questions. Also, she's so freaking beautiful. I really wish she didn't have a boyfriend. I'm starting to like her. Great. I'm in a heap of trouble when James finds out.

I saw that Sonny was napping. She looks more beautiful when she sleeps just like in the van. I sigh and lie down on the bed and went off to sleep.

_Chad's dream_

_I was walking down the school halls. Wait a minute. This was in middle school. Oh no. Not again._

"_Hey look. It's geek boy," a guy said. His friends laughed. I ran to the men's room and looked at my reflection. I had glasses, freckles and braces. Yup, this is me in middle school all right. I was always called geek boy due to my features and my smartness. _

_I walked out the bathroom when something fell on me. It was really sticky. No no no no no no. Not this fucking day. This was my worst day. I was covered in honey. Everyone laughed at me. No no no no no no. Just then, the jocks came up to me. They had a bucket each. Oh no. Then they threw it at me. _

_The feathers started to stick to the honey. The people started to make way. I knew what was going to happen next. As I took a step forward I started to slip. I slid all the way from the hallway. I then bumped into the wall._

_Just then a teacher helped me up._

"_What happened here?" She shouted. The next thing I knew is that my 'friends' and I were at the principal's office. So much for being friends. I bet they weren't even real friends. Wait, they WEREN'T._

"_Why did you do this to Chad?" She asked. They didn't answer her._

"_They do this to me every day," I say quietly._

"_WHAT!" The principal shrieked._

"_We're really sorry," They say. As if._

"_I doubt it. You are suspended forever," the principal said. We all went out._

"_Teachers' Pet," They say angrily and they push me to the wall. Then some people came to beat me up ….._

I woke up, not taking it anymore. That was the worst day of my fucking middle school life. That's why in high school, I transferred schools and became a bad boy. I lost my freckles and braces but I wear contact lens so I don't have to wear glasses.

I looked at the clock. It was 8:45. Time for dinner. I saw that Sonny is already eating her dinner. I went out of the room to get my food. When I came back, Sonny had already finished and was about to sleep when,

"Wait," I said, placing my food aside.

"What?" She asks. I go over to her, kneel down to her level and untie the knots. "I'm being released?"

"No, you're not. James says that you have to be comfortable in sleeping. So, he said to untie you when you sleep. But that's only during the night," I explain. I stand up and got my food. I started to eat, watching Sonny. She wasn't sleeping yet. Then she had a look in her eye. It was…

….

….

….

….

Love.

**And there's the second chapter. I have a feeling that this was better than the last chapter. I'll try and make sure that the next chapter is as bad as this one. Or probably a bit more.**

**Anyway, I want to try 6 or more reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And thank you very much for your reviews. It means a lot. This story will get dirtier by the chapters, I think.**

**Monique Owns everything except for the scene coming up and dirty things.**

_Recap:_

_I started to eat, watching Sonny. She wasn't sleeping yet. Then she had a look in her eye. It was…_

…_._

…_._

…_._

…_._

_Love_

_**Chad's POV**_

"What are you looking at?" I ask her. She snaps out but that look in her eyes was still there.

"Nothing," She said and went to sleep. Huh, that's really weird. I decided to ignore that and went to sleep.

_**Sonny's POV**_

After my conversation with Chad, I went to sleep. Around 12 midnight, I heard talking.

"No. This can't be freaking happening. No nono," the voice said. I woke up and looked at my left. Chad kept shifting and rolling from side to side. Must be having a nightmare.

"No. I don't want this to happen. This is not what I want," he said. He kept repeating the words 'No, it can't be freaking happening.' He must have a bad nightmare. I really wish I could comfort him but I couldn't. I felt sad that I can't do anything about it.

_~~~*I*I*L*W*M*K*~~~ ~~~*I*I*L*W*M*K*~~~_

The next morning, I woke up and saw 4 people in the room. Great, James is in here. My vision became a lot clearer and James, Dave and Burt were shirtless. AGAIN. Chad was putting on a shirt. At least he has manners.

"Good you're awake," James said huskily. Ugh, I hate that tone of his voice. He came over to me. I wanted to slap him but I felt something on my wrist and my ankles. Oh great, I'm tied up again.

"Now, I want my good morning kiss," James said, lustily.

"WHAT? I'm not fucking kissing you," I shouted. Seriously, I'd rather eat a pumpkin than kiss him. And I hate pumpkins.

"Don't worry. You don't have to," He said. The next thing I knew, his lips attacked mine. And he has a bad breath. Eww. Does he even brush his teeth? Just like yesterday. He still kept kissing me roughly and it was torture. He asked for entrance but I wouldn't give it to him. He bit my lower lip. Ow. My lips parted and his tongue entered. When I had the chance, I bit his tongue. James then pulled away.

"Ouch. You bit my tongue, you whore," James said. Then, he slapped me. That stung. James and his pals left, leaving me with his half-brother. Chad went to the bathroom. He came out holding a plastic cup. He knelt and placed the cup aside. He untied my hands and gave me the cup he brought out.

"What's this?" I ask him.

"Mouth wash. I know you were disgusted when James kissed you," Chad said. Aw. That's so good of him. I brought the cup to lips and started pouring the liquid in my mouth. I gargled and spit it out on a sink nearby.

"Thanks," I said to him and gave back the cup. He threw it in the trash can.

"You still know that James is still madly in love with you. That's why he kissed you," Chad said.

"He's gross," I said. Chad chuckled.

"He always was," He said. I am starting to have a crush on Chad. He's over powering my love for Skylar. Wait. Did I just say I love Chad? Eh, I'm not regretting it. I barely even know him and I'm in love with him. He must have one of those talents. I felt bad for him last night. Speaking of last night…

"Chad, what nightmare were you having? You kept saying 'No, this can't be freaking fucking happening.'" Chad stiffened.

"I don't want to talk about it," He simply said.

"Come on Chad. Please," I begged. He shook his head. I kept begging until he gave in. I sat beside him on his bed. Chad fully untied me.

"It was a replay of what happened to me in middle school," He said. I just sat there listening to him.

"I was always being bullied. I was called a 'Teacher's Pet', 'Nerd Geek', 'Freak Show', and other names I don't want to mention. I was always the target if it was a prank. I always wondered why I was born. I wanted to suicide but I didn't. I always promised myself that in high school, I would transfer schools and have a bad boy rep. And that's exactly what happened. I lied about sleeping with every girl I knew that wasn't in school and said that I took a girl's virginity." Chad started tearing up a little bit. Then he let out a sigh.

"My mom hated that rep and that I kept bringing girls at home so she left me. She said she never wanted to see me again. And she never did because after she stepped out of the house…" he paused again and tears started coming out.

"She got hit by a large truck. We took her to the hospital but she didn't survive. I still kept the rep but then, things happened. You got James in jail, which made me happy. I never really liked James. After he got out, he made me part of this situation. I refused but he said if I didn't, he would say I was lying that I took some girls virginity. I didn't want to have the cycle all over again so I agreed. I'd rather be in jail than loose the rep." He finished. Tears were already on his face. What a bad life he went through. I had an urge to kiss him. I just tried to comfort him.

5 minutes later

I couldn't hold it any longer. He was still crying and he wasn't comforted. I knelt in front of him. I cupped his face and kissed him. That was surprising, even for me. What was more surprising was that he kissed back. Oh my gosh, he's such a good kisser. I feel like I want to fuck him. I asked for entrance but he pulled away. I pulled back and stood up.

"What did you do that for?" He asked.

"Well, I didn't know how to calm you down so I felt that was the only way I could," I explained.

"Well, it did help," he smiled. I'll fuck him someday.

"Chad, come here," James called. Chad sighed and got up.

"I hate my fucking life," Chad whispered.

_**Chad's POV**_

James called me and I got up.

"I hate my fucking life," I whispered to myself. I went out the room, leaving Sonny alone. I walked to the place where James would always be.

"I already have a plan in mind," James said, hoarsely. Great. This plan will not be good because knowing him, it would be something dirty.

"I'm going to get the girl's virginity. Then Burt and Dave will follow. You will be the last," And there's the dirty part. Man, I hate this guy with all my guts. I can't believe he knew about my fake reputation. That fucking dude knows everything I do. What he doesn't know is… Damn, there isn't something that he doesn't know. Maybe the fact I hate him is one.

"And make her do stuff naked," He said lustily. And there's the dirtier. I hate this guy with so much passion. It's a good thing I'm not him. I yawned.

"You are definitely disgusting and an asshole, James," I said. James ignored my comment and went to my room. He opened the door and we followed him inside.

"Hello Sonny," James said with full lust.

"_James_." She spat.

"Come on now, babe," James said as he untied her hands. James told Dave and Burt to hold Sonny's hands. I don't think I can watch but I have to. James attacked Sonny's lips and kissed her roughly. If I was in her place, I'd be completely disgusted. He reached the hem of Sonny's shirt and placed his hand under her shirt while the other was holding her. Sonny let out a moan. Not of pleasure but of disgust. I guess he's touching her breasts. He reached again for the hem of her shirt when I stopped him.

"Can you please just stop James?" I said, irritated. That's fucking disgusting. James pulled away and glared at me.

"Would stop interrupting me? Can't you see I was enjoying myself?" He angrily asked. Ha ha. I fucking made him pissed. I looked at the clock. 11:30 AM. I want to rest.

"I need to rest. Can you please get out?" I said. James growled and he, Dave and Burt went out. I ran and locked the door.

"Thanks so much Chad," Sonny said and she hopped to me. Her feet were still tied. When she reached me, I bent down and untied her. When I stood up, she hugged me. Then she pulled away. I remember what James said.

"Sonny, there is some bad news," I said to her. She looked at me. There was the look in her eyes. It's … lust? But it wasn't craving for James.

"James wants to take away your virginity," I said. Her face fell.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck," Sonny said. Then she faced towards me. She cupped my face. Her lips met mine again. I pulled away.

"What did you do that for?" I asked her.

"Well, I don't want to lose my virginity to him," she simply said.

"Why me?" I asked.

"You're the only one I can trust," Sonny said. I smiled. "Now, where were we?" She kissed me again and this time I kissed back. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped hers around my neck. I pushed her against the wall. I asked for entrance and she gladly parted her lips. I entered her mouth and fought for dominance. We needed air so we pulled away but I kissed her neck.

"Ohh, Chad," she moaned. "Shh," I said against her neck. I sucked her skin and gave her a hickey but a very small one so it won't be visible. I kissed her again in the lips. I brought her legs up and wrapped it around my waist. I brought her to my bed. I settled her down there. I attacked her lips again. "C-Chad," She moaned out with pleasure. I pulled her shirt over her head and threw it somewhere in the room, exposing her breasts due to James having her bra. She also pulled the shirt over my head and threw it carelessly somewhere in the room. I kissed the valley in between her breasts.I brought my lips to her right breast and sucked her nipple while the other massaged her breast. "Oh Chad," Sonny moaned. I gave the other breast the same treatment and a moan escaped Sonny's lips. I kissed then her flat stomach. She kept her hands tangled in my hair. I went back to her breasts and licked it. "Oh Gosh Chad," she moaned out. I realized we still had our pants on. Sonny gladly unbuckled my belt. She unbuttoned the button and unzipped the zipper.

I looked at her with full lust in her eyes. So much for being 'America's Sweetheart'. She pushed down the pants with her feet and I kicked them out. My cock started to harden. I also undid the button and unzipped the zipper in her pants. I pulled her pants down, leaving her in thongs. I pulled them out using my legs and feet.

"Thongs?Really?" I asked her huskily. She nodded.

"Yes really. Now do my breasts again," she said lustfully. I did as she told me to. I sucked the nipple and licked it. I then licked her entire right breast and massaged the other.

"Now, the other one and do it real good," she said lustfully again. Wow, why was she ever called 'America's Sweetheart'? She is bad. I did the same thing. I sucked the nipple then licked it. I licked her entire breast while massaging the other but ever so passionately.

"Can we stand for a while?" She asked. I nodded and got up. She did the same. She placed a hand inside my boxers and circled my member.

"Fuck, Sonny," I hissed. Then she kissed me, still circling my member. She had one arm around my neck. Man this girl is so good at this for a virgin. She pushed my boxers down and kept circling my member at the same time kissing me. She then bent down to the level of my dick and played with it. "Fuck, Sonny." How is this girl so good? I may not have done this before but I know how it's done. I felt something wet touch my dick. I looked down and saw that Sonny was licking it. Man this girl's got a tongue. "Shit, Sonny. I think I'm gonna cum." And I did. Sonny sucked it and swallowed it. Oh my God. Although I was done, Sonny kept licking it. "Oh fuck, Sonny. Fuck it real good." She kept doing it and she closed her eyes. She finally stopped and stood up, opening her eyes. She wiped her lips. I leaned in and whispered to her ear.

"It's my turn to have fun." I said in the way she said it. I made her sit down on the edge of the bed. I knelt down to her level started rubbing her clit. "Oh God, Chad." She moaned out. I licked her clit. "Oh my God, that's so good," She said. I still kept licking it. "Mmmm, fuck it even more," She said as she closed her eyes. I started to tease her. I made her spread her legs. I licked the inner part of her right thigh. "C-C-Chad, s-stop t-teasing." Sonny giggled out. I licked her other thigh. Man this girl's got a good skin. I then started to leave wet kisses on her neck while massaging both her breasts. She tangles her hands in my hair again and moaned out, "Oh God." I stopped and placed a finger inside. "Oh my God, Chad. I think I'm going to cum." And she did. I pumped more inside of her making her groan again. I put another finger. The grip she had tightened and my hair started to hurt but I didn't care. I pumped harder making her groan louder. "Oh fuck, Chad. You're so good at this."

"So are you but don't groan so loud. They might hear us," I said lustfully. She nodded. I kissed her passionately. I lay her down, not pulling out of her. She reached for my member which harden and began circling it again. "Shit." I mumbled into her lips. I pulled away from the kiss and got my fingers out. I sucked her juices. Man, she's sweet. There was a knock on the door. Fuckity shit.

"Chad, you have to eat lunch. You know that you only have the key," James called out. Fuck. Sonny stopped and looked scared. I had an idea.

"James, I'm sleepy," I said sleepily.

"Then get your food and Sonny's before I change my mind in letting you eat," He growled. I groaned. I put on my napping clothes without boxers. I opened the door, looking sleepy.

"Here," He said and gave the food. He walked away. I locked the door again. I placed the food somewhere. I was hungry but I was hungry for Sonny.

"Now, where were we?" Sonny asked, full of lust in her voice. She was where I left her. I walked over to her, taking off my shirt. I sat on top of Sonny. She pushed my pants down. I kicked them off. She circled my dick again.

"Is that your favorite part?" I asked her. She nodded. I smirked.

"Well then, I'll do the same," I started sucking her nipple. She giggled. "Stop teasing Chad," But I didn't. I kept sucking it and went to the other nipple. "Lick it please. It's amazing when you do it." She asked. I did and licked her entire breast. She closed her eyes. When I was done, she asked me to stand up. I did so. She crawled out of bed and crawled towards me. She knelt in front of my dick. She then started licking it again. "Shit Sonny," I hissed she still continued. I made her stop.

"We'll continue tonight. Tonight will be the official time when you give me your virginity," I said.

"Why?" She pouted as she stood up. "I was just having fun."

"Tonight, we will," I assured her. She sighed. I got our food and we started eating on the bed, naked. I kept staring at her and she kept staring at me.

"You know, I'm starting to think that this kidnapping was a good idea, other than I have to kiss and have sex with James," She said. I sighed. Well at least I'm taking her virginity and I will be the first and last. I'm not sure with the last.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"After James "takes away" your virginity, Burt and Dave will follow. After will be me," I said. She still smiled.

"As long as I can still fuck you," she smirked. I shake my head. After eating we started to put our clothes on. Once we were through, we looked at each other.

"Aw. I liked you better when you were naked," I pouted.

"And I loved you better when you were naked," She said. I smiled. Wait. Did she say 'love'?

"Did you say 'love'?" I asked.

"There a problem?" she asked.

"You have a boyfriend," I stated.

"I don't care about my boyfriend anymore. Besides, he won't find out about … us and neither will James," She said and placed her hand at the back of my head. I leaned in and kissed her. Sonny begged for entrance and I gladly gave it to her. We fought for dominance and I won. Then she explored my mouth. After, she let me explore hers. Then ours tongues met and they danced. We both pulled away and we slept in my bed. Luckily, I didn't have any replays.

_~~~*I*I*L*W*M*K*~~~ ~~~*I*I*L*W*M*K*~~~_

There was a knock on the door. We quickly pulled away. I tied Sonny up again and gave her a quick kiss before heading to the door. I opened it and found the three standing there.

"It's time," James said and walked over to Sonny. He's going to fuck her now? But I didn't even take it yet, I think.

"You're doing it now?" I asked, shocked. He looked at me weirdly.

"No. It's too early. She's not ready. I meant it was time for her to bath. It's 9:30 PM already," James said. What? Sonny and I slept for so long?

"Oh okay," I sighed in relief.

"And you watch her shower," Dave said. YES!

"WHAT? I am not going to," I said, pretending to be mad. Sonny was shocked and I know why. Not because I was going to watch her.

"Sorry, you were nominated and you got the most votes," Burt said.

"But…"

"No buts. You watch her," James said. He pushed Sonny in the bathroom and I followed. I untied her. Dave, Burt and James just stayed.

"What the hell are you still doing here?" I asked them.

"Watching her shower," Dave said.

"But you said I will watch her," I reminded them.

"Yeah, but we didn't say we weren't joining," James pointed out.

"You also didn't say you were," I retorted.

"We're watching and deal with it," Burt said as he got 4 chairs. We sat down. Sonny was looking at us.

"What are you waiting for? Get undressed," James growled.

"I can't because you are here," Sonny snapped.

"You're in hostile so you have to do what we say," James smirked. Sonny looked at me. I looked at her eyes and it said, 'Help Me'. I said shrug. I guess she understood it because she hesitated. She took off her shirt, revealing her breasts.

"Oh Yeah," James said. Sonny and I rolled our eyes. She unbuttoned her jeans and took off her pants.

"Ooh, thongs," Burt cried. I really want to push them out of the bathroom. Sonny took out her thongs and went inside the shower. She closed the door. The shower had clear glass around it. She turned the shower on.

"Are you sure you don't have better things to do?" I asked James.

"No because this is the fucking best," James said. Dave and Burt nodded.

"Perverts," I whispered.

"Thank you," James, Dave and Burt. I roll my eyes. Sonny got out.

"Where is the freaking towel?" Sonny snapped.

"You don't need a towel," James said lusciously.

"Come on James. That's enough. People in jail don't make you do this," I said, irritated.

"This enjoys me Chad. Why are you fucking ruining it for me?" James growled.

"Just let me take care of her first okay? Then you can do what you want to do with her the next week," I said. The

"NO. I'll take her virginity tomorrow. After that, you have no control over me." James left and so did Dave and Burt. I saw that Sonny was dressed.

"Wow. You dress fucking fast," I said to her.

"Yeah and it's a good thing James left my bra on the chair. And speaking of fucking," Sonny smiled lusciously. I brought her out of the bathroom. I locked the door. She smirked. I walked up to her and kissed her. I picked her up and wrapped her legs around my waist. I pushed her against the wall and held her on her hips. She wrapped her arms on my neck and kissed me ever so passionately. I took off Sonny's shirt and her bra was there.

"I'll take care of that." I reached for the clasp of her bra. I skillfully unclasped her bra and threw it somewhere in the room. I sucked her nipple and massaged her other breast. "Oh, fuck it Chad. Fuck it with lots of passion." She said. I bit it but not so hard. Sonny moaned with great pleasure. I started licking her nipple. I move to the other breast and gave the same treatment. "You're so good at this." She breathed out. I started licking the breasts and her stomach. "You taste good," I said. I left wet kisses on her neck and shoulders. Sonny reached for the bottom of my shirt and put it over my head. I put her down. She started licking my abs. Then she reached for my pants and slid them off, leaving me in boxers.

"And now, my favorite thing to do," She said with lots of lust. My core hardened. I guess she knows it harden because she smirked lusciously. She pulled my boxers down and started to circle my member. "I love it when it's hard. Turns me on so fucking much." She continued to circle it. Then, she squeezed it. Oh my, she's turning me on. We may be starters but we know how to satisfy each other. She knelt down and started playing with it. "Fuck it, Sonny." I said. And she did. Then she does my most favorite thing she does to me, lick it with her lustful tongue. Then, she started sucking it. "You're doing a good job." I said and she sucked it even more. I made her stop.

"It's my turn to have fun, Sonny." I placed her firmly attached to the wall. I started rubbing her sides. I stopped at the side of her breasts and kept squeezing it. Sonny moaned out with pleasure. She rolled her hips closer to mine. I opened her pants and slid them down. She was left in her thongs.

"Those thongs look great on you. It would be better if they were off of you." I pulled her thongs down and rubbed her clit. "Mmm. Fuck me." She said. I brought her up again. I placed her on the bed. "Where do you want me to start?" I asked her with the tone she likes. "The place where I want it." She said. I kept playing with her breasts. She wasn't complaining. She was moaning great pleasure. "Fuck that real good." I did as I was told.

"It's time." She said.

"I don't have a condom." I said.

"I have birth control." She said.

"This may hurt."

"I don't care as long as you're inside of me." She said. I placed my dick inside of her. She kept hugging me and tangled her hands in my hair. "Faster Chad. Fuck me faster." I did and she squeezed her eyes shut. To calm her down, I cupped her breasts. "Play with it." She said. I played with her breasts. "Ah, shit, Chad." I knew it wasn't the squeezing. I was about to pull away when she stopped me. "No. You are doing a great job. Don't pull away until I tell you so." For the mean time, I squeezed her breasts and her ass.

"You can now." She said and I pulled out of her. Her legs looked so jelly. I let her circle my member again. She did and stopped because she went to sleep. I placed a blanket over her but didn't cover her breasts because it was beautiful sight. I got under the covers.

"I love you, Chad." She mumbled. I smiled.

"I love you too, Sonny." I kissed her temple and went to sleep.

**Yeah, so there were two sex scenes. Got wet when I was typing it. Anyway, tell me what you think about them. Like it? Hate it? Too much sex?Too little? Review. I need a goal of 10 reviews. I'm not really good at them so bear with me. You can help me by giving some tips by PMing me. Thanks. Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**And I am back. So, thank you so much for your reviews. And this chapter has less sex scene than before because they are only going to do this once and the other is mild, I think. I'm not really sure if it's less or not. I told Monique about your reviews and she was glad. When she found out about the sex scenes, she almost threw up, according to what she told me. She gets sick with those kinds.**

**Monique owns everything except the sex scene and Sonny With A Chance. Well, I don't own SWAC either.**

_**Sonny's POV**_

I woke up the next morning, naked and beside Chad. I replayed what happened last night. That was the best. I may have lost something important to me but I gave it to someone I care. I never really wanted to be called 'America's Sweetheart' because the one last night was showing the real me. I never had sex with anyone but it was my desire. Chad was still sleeping. I got up and headed for the shower. I felt free when I showered because no one was watching me although I did want Chad to watch.

I got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around me. I got out of the bathroom and Chad was still sleeping. I got my bra and thongs and put them on. I placed the towel aside and went to the bed. I pulled out the covers and started my game. I played with Chad's nipple and sucked it. I did the same to the other. Chad stirred. Perfect. I circled his member, knowing it would pleasure him.

"Sonny, stop," he mumbled. I leaned in his ear.

"I will when you wake up," I whispered huskily. Chad opened his eyes and I stopped. I leaned in and kissed him. He asked for entrance and I gladly gave it to him. Chad didn't want to fight so I just let him explore my mouth. He reached for my ass and squeezed it. I moaned out in pleasure. He moved his hand and reached for the clasp. He unclasped it and I placed it by the bed so that I will find it easily. He squeezed my breasts. "Fuck Chad." Chad pulled away and left wet kisses on my shoulders and neck. He went to my right breasts and started sucking the nipple. "Oh Chad. Suck it even more." Chad sucked it even harder making me groan loud with pleasure. "Shh. You don't want James and the others to ruin it." Chad said. He moved to the other breast and did the same. "Oh Chad." I moaned. How is he so good like last night? Chad flipped us over so I was under him. He started licking the breasts all over again. He reached for my thongs but I stopped him.

"Why?" He asked lustfully.

"Not now." I said. I pushed him off me and got my bra. I put it on. I wanted to tease him. I got out of bed. I saw a clean pole nearby. I went to it and started pole dancing.

"Stop that Sonny." Chad chuckled. I still continued. I knew it turned him on so much. I started dancing sexily, like what people would dance at bars. Chad just sat down on a chair. I started dancing towards him. When I was in his reach, he grabbed me and kissed me. He left trails of wet kisses on my neck. I moaned. "Oh Chad." His hand went under my bra and squeezed my breasts. "No, Chad." But he still kept doing it. I made him stand up and I kneeled down. I started circling his member while kneeling. I took out my hand and started to give him a blow job. "Oh fuck Sonny." I kept bobbing my head because I knew he would cum. "Fuck Sonny," he hissed. Then, he lost it. I put it near my throat, getting ready for it. Then, he did. I sucked it but too much came out so some dripped out. He pulled away and I wiped my lips. I still kept playing with it.

We were interrupted when someone knocked on the door. We both groaned and started to get dressed. Once we were through, Chad tied me and opened the door. James entered.

"Now is the time." James said deviously.

"You are going to fuck her now?" Chad asked.

"Yes. Give her to me." James said as he grabbed my arm. I was being dragged out and brought to his room. In his room's wall were pictures of girls naked or bra and thongs or thongs only. He also has pictures of girls' breasts. Pervert. He untied my feet and lead me to his bed. He tied my hands to his headboard. He kissed me. Yuck.

"Bite my tongue and I'll make you suffer." James mumbled against my mouth. He bit my lip again. Shit. I parted my lips due to pain. He slipped his tongue inside my mouth. His tongue taste like shit. I bit his tongue. He took his tongue out but kissed me so forcibly that I might sink. He reached for my ass. He squeezed it so hard I yelped out in pain. He put his arm around my waist. He put his hand under my shirt and felt for my clasp. He pulled away. Thank God. I couldn't breathe anymore because he kissed me too long and his breath is shit.

"Why do you have your bra on? I got your bra away from you." James growled.

"You left it in the bathroom when you were watching me bath." I said. James unclasped my bra. He yanked it out that the strap broke.

"Anytime I want to fuck you, I can touch and see your luscious breasts right away." He kissed me again. I tried to push him off but he was too strong. James put his hand under my shirt and squeezed my breasts. I moaned out with disgust. He started to untie me. He took off my shirt and tied me again. He left disgusting wet kisses on my neck and shoulders. Then he gave me a hickey. A big one too. He's a big bullshit. He then attacked my right breast. I screamed. He covered my mouth. With his right hand free, he massaged my left breast. I screamed in his mouth. I can't fucking take it anymore. I kick him in his dick. He stopped.

"You fucking bitch." He said and slapped me.

"You're the one raping me." I retorted. He slapped me again and kissed me while massaging my breasts.

"You are so sexy." He said huskily. I would take that as a compliment but since it's James, I'm not. He pulled away and took off his shirt. That's fucking disgusting. He kissed me again. He left wet disgusting shitty kisses on my breasts. I was about to cry. Chad is much more enjoying than he is. Chad is fucking good while James is fucking disgusting. He unzipped the zipper and unbutton the button and took my pants off. I cried even more.

"Don't cry, baby. I'll make it fun for both of us." He said. As if I'll have fun. You're ruining it. He takes off my thongs and looks at me with lustful eyes.

"Look how beautiful you are when you are naked." He started rubbing my clit.

"D-Don't." I cried.

"Why not?" He asked and placed a finger inside of me. I gasped. Tears went out my eyes. He kept pumping. Pft. Chad can do fucking better than you. He placed one more finger.

"Enjoying yourself?" He asked.

"Fucking hell no." He took his fingers out and sucked them.

"Mmm. You taste sweet." He said. That would be a compliment if it wasn't James or Burt or Dave. So basically if it was Chad. He untied my hands and let me stand up.

"Take my pants off or else we'll fuck in front of Burt, Dave and Chad." James said. If Chad saw James raping/fucking me, I'm pretty sure Chad will punch him in the face. My hands started shaking. I undid his pants and pulled them down. I saw through his boxers that his erection harden. Oh God. James got hold of my wrist and made me stand up. He guided my left hand inside his boxers. I felt my hands touch his core. Gulp.

"Circle it," he commanded. I did and I felt disgusted. He kissed me roughly and pushed me against the rocky wall. It sent shivers down my spine.

_~~~*I*I*L*W*M*K*~~~ ~~~*I*I*L*W*M*K*~~~_

I was lying down on James' bed and he was lying down beside me, at my right. I was facing away from him, crying silently. James also went inside of me but lucky I lost it to Chad. He was facing my back and had his right arm around my waist and kept on massaging my breasts. The blanket was covering from my breasts to down. James was covering his lower part.

"I'm hungry," I stammered. James groaned and called for Chad. Chad entered and he looked at me with sympathy. I returned it.

"Give her some food," James ordered him. Chad nodded. He looked back at me one more time before he left the room. He came back with the food 5 minutes later. I began eating with the blanket covering me. James yanked it out.

"That's so much better." I ate slowly because James was watching. After 10 minutes, I was still in my 9th spoon because I got uncomfortable with James. He looked impatient. He gave me a glass of coke. I drank it. He gave me more. He was smirking. I became dizzy. The last thing I knew was that James was holding an empty gin bottle and I collapsed in the bed. James placed shots in the Coke and I got drunk. Crazy things happen when people get drunk. I saw Chad outside and knew I was drunk so he left. I closed my eyes and went off to sleep, I think.

_**James' POV **_

I mixed shots inside Sonny's Coke then she closed her eyes but didn't sleep. I went to the bed where she collapsed and started toying her. I kissed her roughly and lustfully. She opened her eyes then closed them again. She put her hands around my neck. She's drunk all right. If she wasn't she would keep pushing me off. I massaged her breasts and she moaned out a drunk pleasure. I like her drunk. I love the taste of alcohol. I felt someone grab hold of my shoulder and took off Sonny's arm off my neck. Sonny released. I turned around and saw Chad.

"You've had it. Now you can stop," He scowled.

"Fucking no, Chad," I yelled. Sonny went to Chad and whispered something to him. Then, she started kissing his neck. Definitely drunk. "Fine." I gave up because I didn't want to fight him. Chad got Sonny's clothes and carried her out of the room. Aw man. I need Sonny right now.

_**Chad's POV**_

I brought Sonny's clothes while carrying Sonny, who is naked. She was kissing my neck and sucked it. She gave me lots small hickeys. She was over drunk. How many shots did James give her? We finally arrive at my room. She had her arms around my neck. I dropped her on the bed but she had a hard grasp on my neck, I was also pulled down. Her clothes were thrown somewhere in the room when she pulled me down. She kissed me roughly and lustfully drunk. I would be enjoying but due to her alcohol breath, I didn't. I tried to pull away but she too strong. Her breath had very strong alcohol making me suffocate. I was finally able to pull away from her. I gather her clothes. I looked at her. She was pouting.

"Chaaaaaddddyyyyyy. Why did you do that? I thought you would like it," She whined. I started putting on her shirt because James broke the straps of her bra. "I don't want it on." She reached for the hem and took it off of her. She threw it somewhere. I went to reach for it. Sonny was at my back and had her arms around my waist.

"Come on, Chaddy." She kept whining but I just ignored her. She went under my shirt and felt my abs. I stopped her and turned around.

"Sonny, please just sleep," I told her.

"No. I want to have fun," she said and started dancing like she did the morning. It wasn't turning me on because I was mad that she didn't follow what I said and she was drunk. I lost my temper. I grabbed her and started putting on her shirt. She took it as a game and stayed put. I put her thongs on her. Then, her pants.

"So what game is this?" She asked, still in a drunk manner. I was finished putting her clothes on her. I got the ropes and tied her. "Why are you tying me?" she asked confused. I laid her in my bed.

"Sonny, just please sleep," I advice her. She reluctantly agreed and went to sleep. I kissed her forehead and went to the bathroom.

**And that's all. Is the amount of sex okay or too much? Please review. I want 10 or more.**


End file.
